The present invention relates to an improvement in the manner in which a diesel engine is brought to operating temperature during cold weather. More specifically, to an "add on unit" that will use the heat naturally generated by the engine's exhaust system to speed up the warming of the engine, the cab heater system and the diesel fuel. The present invention greatly reduces warm up time, thereby minimizing the excessive wear and tear caused to such engines in cold weather.
During cold winter months, especially in northern climates, when a diesel engine is first started it, may take a long period of time for the engine to reach operating temperature. This can be hard on the engine itself as it runs at a temperature lower than the ideal operating temperature. Further, an operator attempting to use the truck may find it difficult to defrost the windows as the heater core will typically not receive heat until the engine is up to operating temperature. This problem is also uncomfortable, as the cab may take a long period of time to reach a proper temperature.
For a diesel engine to operate efficiently it must maintain an internal temperature of 175 degrees Fahrenheit. If the temperature falls below this point it allows for the accumulation of water and sulfur in the engine. When a diesel engine is left to idle in cold weather, the operating temperature often drops ten or more degrees below the 175 degree point, thus, resulting in the above-described situation. This condition dilutes the engine oil, which increases engine wear due to the lack of lubrication, and can cause the engine valves to stick, which results in higher maintenance costs during the life of the engine.
Therefore, from the foregoing discussion it can be seen that it would be highly desirable to provide a method accelerating the process of bringing a diesel engine up to a proper operating temperature and of maintaining a diesel engine at a suitable temperature during cold weather idle periods.
Additionally, to provide such a system that will allow the heater core to receive heated coolant rapidly to accelerate the cabs heater and window defrosting system.
Additionally, it is desirable to provide such a system that may also be used to preheat the diesel fuel for increased mileage and optimal burn.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a diesel engine pre-heater that is attached to the exhaust line after the turbo charger on a diesel engine. This pre-heater is also connected the cooling system and fuel system of the engine.